Miguel's recruiment
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Miguel is saved by a mysterious woman.


**I don't own Coco, just the Emerald Warrior.**

It's a sunny day Santa Ceclia, Mexico the school bell rang and the kids all exited the school, but one 13 year old boy with tan skin, short black hair, with a mole wearing a red hooded jacket with white stripes on it over a white top, blue jeans with cuffs and black shoes. His name is Miguel Rivera, one year ago, he ended up in the land of the dead, meeting his Great-Great Grandfather Hector and having him be remembered and having Ernesto de la Cruz exposed for the fraud he is. Once he returned home Miguel rushed back home and sung Remember me to his great grandmother Coco so she can remember her father.

It was the day after Dia de Los Muertos with his little sister and played music with his ancestors, he is the currently the owner of Hector's guitar. He was walking home from school, but unknown to him he was being watched. On a building across from the school, a 17 year old girl with fair skin, long dirty blond hair reaching down her waist, wearing emerald green jumpsuit, along with green boots and emerald green fingerless gloves and a belt around her waist.

She looks at a file and reads it. "So this must be Miguel Rivera? He'll make a great edition to the team." She smirked and walked away.

Miguel is walking home and he was humming Remember me. But for some reason he felt like he was being watched, he turned behind him and saw nothing behind him. He sighed and looked ahead but he bumps into someone. Miguel looks up and sees a man in his early 20s, with brown hair, wearing a light tan buttoned shirt, blue jeans, brown shoes.

"May I help you sir?" Miguel asked.

"Si you can. You, I need your help getting rid of some trash in that alleyway." He said.

"Sure I can help you out." Miguel said.

Miguel and the man walked into the alleyway and Miguel looked around and sees no trash. "Where's the garbage?" Miguel asked.

"You're the garbage." The man said and took out a gun. Miguel's eyes widened at the sight of the gun.

"I don't have any money!" Miguel exclaimed.

"Its not money I want. My name is Roberto, I want payback for ruining Ernesto de la Cruz's legacy." The man said.

"You're related to Ernesto de la Cruz!?" Miguel asked. "But he didn't have any children?"

"He had a sister though and you ruined my family's reputation!" Roberto said. "Any last words kid?"

"That's cliché." A female said confusing both Roberto and Miguel.

"Show yourself gringo!" Roberto shouted while aiming the gun upwards.

"Right here." The Emerald warrior smirked. Roberto is startled by her appearance and aimed the gun to her head. But she kicks the gun out of Roberto's hands and breaks his hands and finally kicks him to a wall knocking him out.

She walks up to Miguel and he was startled by his savior. "It's ok I'm not here to kill you Miguel." She said. "I am Queen Emerald of Elm Reef."

"Gracias." Miguel said. "How did you know I was going to be in danger?"

"I was keeping an eye on you from a distance." Emerald said.

"You were spying on me?" Miguel asked.

"I know it's invasion of your pricvay but keep in mind you would be dead." Emerald said. "But let's get down to business. I'm here to recruit you for the Emerald army."

"The Emerald army?" Miguel asked.

"Yes, your world is one of many. My team along with three other armies are protecting these worlds in secret." Emerald explained. "We work in the shadows. Don't worry about that guy who tried to kill you he'll have no memory of me."

"That's good but why do want me in your army?" Miguel asked.

"Well because of this." Emerald said and presented Miguel's guitar to him.

"How did you get my guitar from my house?" Miguel asked.

"Your family didn't see I was able to make a copy spell on your guitar. But your guitar is magic, it was made by a mage in your world. But your great-great grandfather just saw it as regular guitar. But if you learned how to use right, you can make both music and magic."

"My guitar is magic?" Miguel asked and Emerald nodded.

"Yes it is. So what do you say Miguel are you in or out?" Emerald asked and handed Miguel his guitar.

"I'll join." Miguel nodded and grabbed his guitar.

"Good, but first." Emerald said and took out her wand and chants a spell and a copy of Miguel is formed. "I don't want your family to get worried. Shall we get going?" Emerald asked and opened up a portal.

Miguel sighs and looks down. "Here goes nothing." Miguel said as he and Emerald walked into the portal and then the portal closes.


End file.
